<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witch of Sleepy Hollow by Ninjantome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352504">The Witch of Sleepy Hollow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome'>Ninjantome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sleepy Hollow Fusion, Beheading, Blood, Dark Magic, F/M, Gore, Headless Horseman Hux, Kissing, Revenge, Rough Sex, Violence, witch Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To avenge the murder of her sister, Rose falls into a dark path and brings upon the little town of Sleepy Hollow the blade of a headless General...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Witch of Sleepy Hollow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Late addition to all the wonderful Halloween GingerRose fics! I wanted to write a darker take based the legend of the headless horseman. Be careful about the tags and have a good spooky reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>A small flame flickers alive in the darkness. Rose brings it to the wicks of fresh candles, carefully moving the light over her crystals and her dried plants, to the tip of on old incense stick. The smoke rises in the chill air, little spirit curling around the witch's naked forearms.</p><p>It was not an unusual sight, for whoever wanders to far inside the woods of Sleepy Hollow, to encounter the benevolent witch kneeling before her altar, her dark hair loose and the scent of her latest potion clinging to the light colored fabric of her old English gown. What was out of the ordinary, was the absence surrounding her. There was no chirping in the branches surrounding the old wooden house, no rustling of brown leaves on the forest ground, as if all the life inhabiting the woods had gone utterly silent and still. As did the witch's sister.</p><p>Paige's presence had deserted the house, leaving a cold empty bed, a withering garden, and a weeping sister. Rose erred daily to her grave, from a wound no magic in the world would be able to heal. She wept and wept, enough to fill the bed of the dry river. Time lost its meaning as the pain of losing half of herself never dull. And slowly has she roamed into the woods, the lone witch turned mad from suffering, from loneliness; and the empty place in her heart, where her love resided, filled with hate.</p><p>Rose’s hand raised and untied the worn-out string that always drawn a line on her neck, since the day she was born. Reverently, she laid down her medallion on her altar. The cold golden metal clinked the old wood covered with wax and powders that they mixed together.</p><p>Rose cupped a small bowl she would be the only one to use and plunged her fingers into the dark red mixture it held. Stirring it smooth, she turned away from her altar, the many layers of her dress flowing around her to the large circle on the wooden floor.</p><p>The few furniture that the Tico family owned had been pushed against the walls. The dried herbs hanging on the ceiling and the vials for their medicine, all the remains of her former life, had been pushed away. The hearth was cold and her belly empty, for Rose’s forces had been channeled into one thing and one thing only… revenge.</p><p>Careful of her layered gown, the witch crossed the circle she composed with the last of her candles. Rose kneeled under the eyes of the flickering lights and began to trace with an assured and deadly hand.  Tonight, would be the end of her misery and the ends of all the people who took her sister away.</p><p>They only had each other, Rose recalled as she drew the first symbol, two sisters, homeless, parent-less. They had been casted away, yet people knew to look for them for cures and spells. Paige and she bore through the insults, the refusal to be sold the goods they needed, the mean or lubricious looks from the town folks. Rose never hated them. They did not know better, yet they preach for charity. In her heart, she always hoped they would change for the better.</p><p>For years they lived at peace in the woods, Rose’s jaws tightened, on her cheeks the tears had dried and now her eyes were only burning from anger. Where else could they go without money or family? However, they made the mistake of being foreign, of being women, and being helpful.</p><p>After several altercations, Rose became terrified to go around the town by night. And when she found Paige in the morning it was too late. Her sister was already six feet above the ground and a rope around her neck.</p><p>When Rose finally held her lifeless body in her arms, she saw everything she had dreaded happening to her. Every whip mark, every burn, every gash in the fabric of her dress and the pages of the Bible nailed on her chest.</p><p>Her fears turned into dismay as Rose tried to understand. But there was so little she could comprehend from such monstruous acts. So, what was left to save? Or forgive? How could she move on knowing they would live a plentiful life, when they tortured and killed with cold blood her only family? None of them should ever been allowed to walk on this Earth.</p><p>And so was Rose’s instrument of vengeance.</p><p>.</p><p>As the night descends upon Sleepy Hollow, the gallop of a horse pierces the crawling mist. The nostrils of the animal flare in the dark, yet its breath forms no cloud in the air. As it goes, the faint clicks of its ornate saddle echoes on the main road from beyond the grave. In truth, this beast has not trodden upon a solid ground for ages.</p><p>Rose’s fingers reddened with the paint of her circle. Her bodice tightens around her ample bust when she leans to trace the primary circle. Like the outskirt of the town…</p><p>The horse and its rider slow down near the fence marking the limits of the town. And the hooves hit the cold ground in rhythm: clip-clop, clip-clop… the sound is low, faded into the noises of the night like the tick-tocks of an old clock. Then it grows louder enough for the gamekeeper to lift his head up from the bench he had been slouching on. His tiny eyes become alert, and the shotgun resting on his shoulder falls into his drunkard hands with habit. He sniffs, rubbing his bearded cheeks on the shoulder of his brown coat at the approaching silhouette, as he tries to make out the Horseman’s face in the dark.</p><p>“State your business or get the hell out–”</p><p>The shout he started gets clean cut by the horseman’s blade. The gamekeeper’s head rolls down the grass, right where he dragged the witch to be hanged. He hears her pleading cries in the loud swoosh of the long calvary sword. And the last thing is his own body falling before the dark horse standing up on its hind legs. The beast neighs in the death of the night before it gallops in the direction of the downtown.</p><p>Rose begins to trace elemental symbols, calling the wind of the East and the wind of the West. Their voices howl softly in a chorus between the crooked trees, their screeches slip between the planks of the house, and possess Rose’s fingers with their coldness. An unstoppable force rushes through her arms as she adds the skull, the hourglass, the moon…</p><p>Its cold blue rays shine over the house of the judge. Slip by the glass window, on the bed that he shares with his wife. He is too deep into sleep to hear the door of his house cracking open under an old leather boot. Just like he didn’t hear Paige’s defense, swearing over and over that she had not cursed anyone.</p><p>The servants cower in the pantry, muffling their mouths on the path of the Horseman. His stature fills the sitting room as he progresses inexorably inside the house. All they can make up in the darkness is the red of his coat and its faded golden lining. But what’s draw the eyes is the tip of his sword, leaving a line of dripping red blood in the stairs. Its ancient steel flashes under the light of the moon. There is a quiet, a stillness, before the blood of the judge drenches the linen sheets, his face frozen forever in a horrified surprise.</p><p>The screams of his widow are the first to rise in the deadly trail left by the Horseman.</p><p>Within her circles, Rose begins to chant in chorus. Her red hands grasp the powder and throws it in the flames of each candles, she calls for the spirits and their malevolent hand. May they spare no one of the men who brought her misery. The witch throws her head back, long dark hair flowing freely in her the protection of her sanctuary…</p><p>The steps of the church put a halt in the Horseman’s mission, preventing him to take the next head on his list. The sacred temple of white wood may be forbidden to the Horseman, yet he is far from helpless. With a decisive motion, he goes to the saddle of his horse, where his black gloved hand closes around the grip of a musket.</p><p>Inside the quivering pastor signs and clutches his Bible. There are missing pages where he ripped the ones he nailed on the witch’s chest. He says the words of the Lord with a trembling voice, recalling the way she fought back despite her wounds. Children of the night always fight their absolution, he tells himself. Then the sound of a hammer cocking backwards, brings him to the present night</p><p>He thinks himself safe within the house of the Lord. Sheltered and forgiven for all his sins. But a peak outside makes him cower against the walls of the church. The headless monster looking for him is nothing but another proof of the witches’ wicked ways. And yet, he doubts his fate, holding his Bible onto his beating heart.</p><p>A shot tears the fabric of the night as the smell of gunpowder fills the pastor’s nose. He is surprised for a moment, to smell it so accurately. It is strong and metallic, warm even, against his chest. Then he looks down and what he holds against his heart is the rest of his Bible exploded by the bullet that shot through him. Tiny red pieces of papers splatter all over the church’s floor, before his body slumps in the shadows.</p><p>The darkness clings to Rose’s circle, as the night is answering her call. She feels the metallic tang of the bloodshed on her tongue, she hears their screams, and her veins pumps an ancient and dark power… Stronger than any magic Rose wielded up to now. Her spell courses through her body, blowing under her dress and in her hair like a wild wind…</p><p>It blows on the fire that the Horseman ignited in the town’s church and roar at the hooves of his horse. Leaving the flames behind them, they launch in an infernal gallop through the corn fields, fueled with the wrath of his summoner. The beast from beyond the grave shovels the dead leaves and earth on his way to the manor that rules over the valley.</p><p>The beautiful mansion is agitated with fear. Its clear stones are ghostly, its sloping roofs casting shadows on the stoop. The dark smoke obscuring the downtown alerted the household, and the Master in this domain has taken up arms himself.</p><p>Wigless, with barely a coat on, the stern Lord steps down the stairs to meet the murderer on the rampage in his quiet town. The furious charge of the Horseman clears the mist. His steel blade shines in the lugubrious night. The men gathered, tighten their ranks behind their leader at the sight of his headless form.</p><p>The Lord doesn’t hesitate before shotting the Horseman in the chest, throwing him off his horse.</p><p>…In the woods, a witch gasps for air…</p><p>For dreadful seconds, the men wonder if the revenant is well and truly gone. Their Lord is a sharpshooter, he already hunted the witch from the forest, beat her to a pulp without a single remorse. A monster more was not going to harm him.</p><p>However, the Horseman is not a young witch running away for her safety. When he emerges from behind his mount, the Lord moves back, his guts screaming that he flees the unstoppable approach of the headless creature. He remains unable to chase the feeling that he is not the hunter anymore, but the prey.</p><p>An order from him betrays his growing worry, and his men shot at the Horseman all together… barely slowing him down. Fear clutches their throats as they understand there is nothing their human weapons can do against the dark magic animating him.</p><p>And they come to this realization too late. The cavalry sword is already upon them, slashing through their crowd with a deadly skill. Limbs are falling, shouts dying in gushes of blood, and the moon turns red as heads roll, one after the other.</p><p>Seeing his demise upon him; the Lord turns around and crawls back to his house, towards the light in a desperate attempt. He holds the rest of his limb in the direction of his terrified family, hiding away from the long arm of revenge.</p><p>The Horseman walks upon him, and if there was another soul left, they would have seen him taking all the time he needed for fear to settle in the Lord’s guts.</p><p>Then a freezing cold air sweeps in the back of his neck, and his head rolls down the stairs of his manor. It stops on the grass under the blood moon, at the boot of the last man standing.</p><p>.</p><p>The Sleepy Hollow is quiet as Rose finishes up her circle, shivering from the energy crackling at her fingertips. It pools inside of her and makes her chest heaving; she feels so full that her corset seems too tight. And she is left with tremors and questions, in a terrible and fidgety waiting.</p><p>The walls of the wooden house do not whine, the wind has stop chanting, the mist is still with horror of what happen in the valley. Rose is too overwhelmed to think properly, her thirst for revenge has been fed, yet uncertainty remains. It possesses her, as if she had been to battle and found herself alone on the battlefield unable to tell if it was over. She needs to know, the world cannot go silent again! She needs a proof, that justice had been served to her tormentors.</p><p>Doubts hang over her head, curling with the incense in the room, a dark heavy cloud weighing on her. The beats of her heart are deafening until… a far away clip-clop comes back to her. Pure relief washes over Rose’s face, parting her mouth with the beginning of a smile and watering her eyes. Gathering her skirts, the witch gets on her feet. Standing in the middle of her spell circle, as the wind fatally blows to her the return of the Horseman.</p><p>Her fingers slip inside her large pocket between the layers of fabric and find the smooth and dry shape of an old skull. They hook gently on the eye sockets as boots slowly stomp inside her house. They cover the beats of her heart hammering her chest, until Rose’s breath catches in her lungs.</p><p>He is even more thrilling than when she raised him from his tomb. Within the woods, where thousands of English soldiers had perished, there was a place no one visited. Foxes and rabbits bypassed it, humans never made their way to it; as if their steps refused to carried them to the tomb of the General.</p><p>Rose trembles at the sight of his long red coat filling her house. He is huge, terrifying, fresh from the fight. She sees his chest heaving lightly through the movement of his white waistcoat, splattered with the blood of her enemies. The stains are going up the dark blue lapels of his coat and down the golden braids of his wide cuffs. Her eyes slid on his tainted stripes. They are his engagement rings to the only bride he ever swore fidelity to: War.</p><p>Neither the successive defeats nor the harsh winters slowed down the General’s progression. He acquired his never-say-die reputation through merciless fights. The perfect soldier, born and raised in the old wars, accomplishing all his assignments dutifully. and for good measure, beheaded the vanquished.</p><p>Rose’s eyes went up to his high collar, straight against the beginning of his neck. When the General and his army were ambushed in the woods of Sleepy Hollow, the enemy made sure to return him the favor. They buried him the deeper that they could shovel in the freezing ground and let the winds carry his name away.</p><p>They whispered it, in the bereft witch’s ear, and she was the first to name him for over a century. Like a dark secret passing her innocent lips.</p><p>“Armitage Hux…”</p><p>Rose holds out her hand, her eyes shining in anticipation, calling him once more into her circle. She takes in the bloodied handle of his sword. He is still feverish from the heat of the killing and just as restless she is in the aftermath. Despite all that, she needs to hear the truth from him.</p><p>She pulls the skull out of her gown and slowly lifts it to the General’s neck. His big hands grab it from her, brushing her fingers in his haste to bring it where it belongs.</p><p>In a surge of dark forces, the skull reconnects to its body, flesh growing back over the cursed bones. Such an unsettling sight captured Rose’s eyes. Like the most intricate tapestry being woven before her, pale skin fastens over the high cheekbones and the angular jaw line. Red hair grows back on the scalp, and the sides of his face. A straight nose appears between a pair of clear green eyes, fading under the candle lights.</p><p>All her questions die at the edge of Rose’s open mouth. She is left in shock from his unexpected beauty after the gruesome reconstruction she witnessed. He is breathtaking, and suddenly so human as his gaze dives into hers. His pupils are dilated, his breath short and when his focus seems to zero on Rose, a new resolution paints over his features.</p><p>His black gloves pass from his face to Rose’s, taking away any chances for the witch to come back to her senses.</p><p>His voice seems to come from the depth of hereafter when croaks: “Oh dear witch, how I longed to have a mouth!”</p><p>His head lowers until all Rose can see are his full lips before they crash on hers. His mouth opens and he steals Rose’s breath away with all the heart of a soldier coming back from war. His kiss is bruising, passionate, burning as he brings her head closer. He tilts his to better deepen his kiss, before his tongue slips inside Rose’s mouth. She loses her mind over its swirl invading each part his long sleek tongue can reach–</p><p>Then suddenly he frees her with the ‘Ah!’ of a man who finally quenched his thirst. Leaving Rose panting heavily between his hands, her lips redden from the burn of his kiss. His taste is lingering on her palate as her hands hold on his blood-stained chest.</p><p>“A–are they–?” Any new thought appears to take an eternity to reach her swollen lips. But he knows, every thought, every question that she cannot form.</p><p>“Your tormentors are no more.” The General murmurs the words she longed to hear the most.</p><p>To mark his words and the achievement of his hunt, Hux unbuckles his long calvary sword before laying his weapon down within the circle.</p><p>He has no use of it now, not where her spell surrounds him. Here all he needs are his hands, whom she restored the strength. His heart she make beat again. They are quick to come up around the witch’s waist, gripping the belt at the dip of her waist.</p><p>“I killed them all,” Hux whispers teasingly in her ear, “I cut off their heads, I burnt them, and spilled their blood in your name.”</p><p>His pride swells within Rose, and she feels each one of his words quenching her own thirst for revenge. Her eyes water with the greatest relief, although she does not fully realize. The anchor of her soldier is the only thing grounding her. His words spreading shivers on her skin, but not because he speaks of death.</p><p>His face lowers in the crook of her neck, hunching over her until the tip of his nose nuzzle the crown of her black hair.</p><p>Rose’s hand grip the red hair in the back of his neck and sighs, “You did what I could not. For service, you will rest in peace General.”</p><p>Her smell mixes with incense and the herbs, feminine and heady, something Hux has not smell for so long he seems to discover it. Everything within his reach is new, yet to be explored. His new skin itches to touch, as his mind only answers her dark call; the tempting one of her curvaceous body especially. He cannot go back to earth now.</p><p>His gloved hands trace the folds of fabric over her hips as he tries to restrain the strength of his grip on her. But he feels her magic coursing again in his fingers, and the violence of his old pounding heart is pumping this dangerous poison through his vein.</p><p>One that sets every nerve at the surface of his skin on fire. And he prays all the demons in Hell that she does not let go of him.</p><p>“In peace?” His voice breaks with bitterness. “There is no peace for me, in this life or the next.”</p><p>Rose’s mouth opens just as his close on the soft skin of her neck. His mouthing is desperate, his hands on her hips fondle her as if she is the last good thing on this Earth. He holds her against him like she is everything and kills her resolve to send him away at this moment. Because she knows exactly how he feels when his heartbreaking murmurs caress her skin.</p><p>“There is nothing but darkness. Only here can I hold you Rose.”</p><p>His lips mouth at her skin, trembling as if he was holding his teeth back, yet he had to put his mouth on her. His hungry lips move to her collarbones, and further down to the exposed flesh of her breath.</p><p>“I can feel your warmth and your desire…”</p><p>It was there, screaming in every part of her, channeling her magic, but Rose refused to recognize it until the word came out of Armitage’s mouth. His eager, unsatiable mouth… Her nails scratch the red fabric on his back as he bends the knee, imploring her at the center of her circle to not let him go. And for the flicker of a moment, Rose is scared by the perspective of being alone again.</p><p>Her fingers brush through his red hair, blazing by the candlelight. His teeth eventually find something to sink into, the lacing of her corset that his hands are opening feverishly. His body pressed in all the layers of her gown makes her impatient to feel his hands on her skin. Those hands who killed for her and will make her scream.</p><p>Hux’s head nestles in the comfort of her full breasts, lowering her garments until his hands are able to cup them in veneration. Rose’s breath catches in her throat when he closes his mouth on her skin, his gloves brushing over her nipples. In all his thoughtfulness he is still rough, manhandling her in a bruising grip. She should be scared, but the thrill he ignites only grows as he goes down and down her body.</p><p>Then his precious self-control seems to snap, and his hands hitches Rose’s skirts up. She stifles a cry when the cold leather meets the hotness of her fleshy thighs. She lusted for blood and still feels it coursing through his veins. Her craving for more than life gave her, he knows that sentiment…</p><p>He kneels within the circle to better bring her down with him. His iron grip on her hips is merciless as Rose straddles him. Her legs pleasantly ache as they part around his body, cutting her breath obscenely short.</p><p>His deadly gorgeous mouth grazes over hers in hot mix of panting. Then the glistening tip of his tongue licks the edge of his dry mouth, promising the dirtiest of outcomes.</p><p>Perhaps, sitting on Hux’s lap is the worst calculation Rose made so far. In this position, the decorations of his coat are itching her soft abandoned breasts. Her mind clouds with the scent of incense, her senses tickled by the darkness she summoned, it slips through her, fueling her need for the General’s mouth, for his hands, but they are busy pressing her hips down on his crotch.</p><p>Rose sighs shakily as she feels his bulge rocking slowly against her swollen wet sex. Oh stars! He is– so hard, and restless. Hux grunts as his fingertips sink into tender flesh of her butt. She rolls with him, rubbing herself down his impossibly erect length. Her sway sends his head lolling forward, finding the gorgeous curves of her chest once again.</p><p>Rose’s hands find his high collar, if he won’t indulge her more of him, she will take it. Eagerly, the witch unties the buttons of his coat, his vest, pushing his shirt aside all the way down his belt to reveal pale skin.</p><p>To her dismay she must stop where her dress piles up and get in their way. Her frustrated is echoed by a scornful huff, right before Hux rips the layers of her gown without further ceremony. He exposes their arousals, pulling the fabric dramatically away. His erection testing the strength of the seams of his pants, his white infantry slacks stained with the slick wetness of the witch. Her light undergarments are soaking wet, her legs shaking lightly in her high stockings.</p><p>For a moment, Rose appears in a blushing virginal light, trembling in his hold in her torn-out clothes. Her black hair cascading sinful on her naked breasts. The only thought on Hux’s mind is to take her, ravish her until her screams of delight make the woods tremble. The throbbing of his cock agrees to this idea. And his gloved hands take her small ones to the opening of his slacks.</p><p>Together they free his long turgescent sex. Its head is leaking with precum, aching with a new life to feel her heat. Then to his delight, Rose’s hand close of his shaft. Hux chokes on his breath from the tight grip of her fingers pumping his length. Her ingenuous expression has crooked into a devilish smile making his balls tightening with need.</p><p>He is losing his head over the sensations she triggers in his body. The life he feels through each one of his senses is more than he could have hope for. A chance for him to start over.</p><p>“I cannot thank you enough for the gift you bestowed upon me witch.” Hux mouths over the soft tanned skin of Rose’s round breasts. One of his hands slips between her thick thighs and find the opening of her undergarment. He pulls them open forcefully, clearing the path to her lower lips, where his fingers engulf.</p><p>Her gasps are the sweetest as the soft leather smears her slick along her slit. Rose wiggles against him, her hips searching for more of his touch.</p><p>He needs to have her. Now!</p><p>Taking his cock back from Rose’s too skillful hands, Hux rubs himself in the heat of her sex. He could come only from her infernal hotness, but he remembers how bad he wanted to hear her screams. So, he guides his head to her dripping wet hole and her mouth opens wide as he spears her, sheathing inside her without taking a single break.</p><p>His cock fills her, parting her walls with a burning ache. Her body yields to gravity and she takes him whole. He is so huge between her legs, Rose shakes with the feeling of being torn apart. Her arms wrap around his neck, nails sinking in his red coat as she adjusts around him, slowly she eases the burn by swaying her hips back and forth. He withdraws from her trembling cunt at each movement before sinking back into her.</p><p>Rose’s eyes shut tight, as she entirely focuses on the molten lava stirring in her belly. She prays every spirit and every star that he never let go of her hips. Hux brings her down on him with more brutality, his jaws set in deep concentration and heavy huffs coming out of his flared nose.</p><p>His own hips come up to meet her, with an increasing rhythm. Her wetness makes his thrusts so easy, so perfect that his heaving breathing turns into feral grunts. He feels so alive in her arms, between her legs, it is an exhilarating sensation that Hux wants to be the default senstion of this new life. He drowns in the smell of incense and cotton imprinted with her scent.</p><p>His arms close around her waist as she cups his face and they melt in each other’s arms like two pieces of burning steel, merging in the strongest smelt.</p><p>The slap of their skins mixes with the ruffle of their clothes in the dirtiest chant, but it is into their short broken moans that the darkness curls. Crawling in the flicking lights of the candles, they latch onto to their trembling bodies, in between the ripped skirts and the bloodied shirt. By this act they defy the laws of Nature, throwing off its balance at each one of their thrusts.</p><p>This thought sprouts in Rose’s mind in between the small cries she can’t muffle. She disrupted his eternal rest by bringing back to the land of the living. He shouldn’t have been there, pounding into her like a madman. Her hands turn to claw on his uniform as sweat bead in the small of her back, her dark deed is already too deep inside of her. Now she needs more -oh yes more- of his embrace, of his cock tearing her apart mercilessly!</p><p>He speeds up, on the verge of coming, his grunts are rough and painful in his effort, but he keeps up despite his face turning red. He wants to feel everything, to the weight of her crushing him each time she takes him whole.</p><p>Rose’s climax builds up slower, she holds onto this too rare pleasure, but Hux is already finishing with deep hard thrusts. His rough grip stills her down on his shaft and the following second Rose feels his release gushing inside of her. His hot slick semen drips down her swollen lips and along her thighs, soaking her ruined undergarment.</p><p>Her heart is pounding so fast, this instant of stillness is a welcome relief. Now, she can cup his red hot face and kiss him like she imagined to. Rose bites down Hux’s full lips and let her tongue in his mouth. He’s quick to answer her kiss with the same desire taking over him. They break apart to breathe, yet the itch on their lips remains as consuming. Hux takes her mouth again, feeling the spasms of her sex around him.</p><p>Armitage feels her unsatisfaction as if it is his own. The same way her wrath guided his blade tonight, he cannot let go of her for the love of God. He abandoned Hux long ago, deemed him unworthy of any salvation.</p><p>But Rose… She saw exactly who he was, she touched the terrible darkness of his soul and considered him perfect.</p><p>As he breaks their passionate kiss, the shadows playing on her soft round features capture his gaze. There is a vengeful goddess behind the face of this benevolent witch, and she is the one making him hard again.</p><p>Her small hands brush his red hair back on his head, and he leans into her touch, starving. “I will send you back to the earth General, you can’t stay here.” Rose whispers with a hint of a regret that she cannot place.</p><p>She sees her reflection in ghostly green eyes where there is no soul but hers. The headless horseman must return to his grave. The witch knows that well. But her throat tightens when the words pass her lips, still burning from his kiss.</p><p>“You don’t belong here.”</p><p>A lightning strikes her within the murmurs of the wind. How many times did she hear this sentence addressed to her? Half-naked, her legs still spread around him, Rose has the impression of being as heartless as the inhabitants of Sleepy Hollow.</p><p>Frowning, Hux pulls out of her with a lewd squelching sound. He holds her gaze with harmed feelings, “Did I not serve you well? Did I not kill for you? Tell me what I did wrong Rose.”</p><p>His plea does not sound pitiful but resolute. He needs to know with a fervor equal to hers. Rose gulps painfully, she owes him the truth no matter how hard it will be to hear.</p><p>“…The dead cannot march among the living.”</p><p>The woods were trembling from his presence, by giving up to hate, she unsettled the natural balance.</p><p>“Yet here I am.” One gloved hand slithers to her fragile neck, his thumb caressing the hollow of her throat. His words dripped in her ear like the sweetest poison. “By your power, I walk, I breathe, I fuck–”</p><p>“It is enough.” Rose cut him short, holding his murderous gaze. However, her resistance seems to trigger something inside of the General. The spark of his terrible deeds lurks in the corner of his haughty smirk and ignites his sudden grip on her throat.</p><p>In a blink, he shifts their balance, pushing Rose backwards with a thrust of his pelvis. Her back hits the floor, and only his hand around her neck prevents her head from knocking on the old wood.</p><p>Hux spreads her out in the middle of her circle like an offering. The silky dark strands of her hair forming a halo around her angry features, her chest bare and inviting warmed by the candlelight, her legs parted wide for him.</p><p>The sight of her makes him fully hard in the matter of seconds, or maybe it is the raging glare she shoots at him.</p><p>Hux looms dangerously over her, pining her down as he rocks his hips against her. His hardness finds its way home to her sex, rubbing between her soaking wet lips torturously slow.</p><p>“Is it really enough?” Hux taunts her, his red hair, failing down his forehead. He presses his shaft harder against her needy cunt, reviving the memory of the climax she did not reach.</p><p>A terribly tempting pleasure sparks under his touch. The sensation of the leather around her throat forbid Rose to think. His cum leaking out of her smears in his infernal rubbing. In his hold, diving down the darkness is the most exciting journey.</p><p>“I remember when you kneeled down my bed of earth. You straddled my corpse…” A new thrust brings his length between Rose’s swollen lips, the head of his fully hard cock pressing all the way up to her clit. Despite her best efforts, Rose’s back arches in desperation to follow him.</p><p>“You did not call me to absolve my sins or help me pass away.” His mouth plunges on her chest, and Hux licks a long stripe on her left breasts, feeling the fluttering of her heart under his tongue. “Your wrath conjured me…” He whispers fervently against her skin.</p><p>“And this circle will banish you.”</p><p>His mouth stops instantly. For a long moment, Hux freezes over her in dreadful realization of how far her power over him goes. Then Rose feels the grip of hand on her neck tightening imperceptibly.</p><p>“You will not send me away.” His strangling voice declares with stern command. Dread leaves place to anger, a feeling Rose knows too well. Hunched over her, his composure is hardly holding on, bursting at seams of his shiny uniform.</p><p>“I need to.” Rose gulps, her nose flaring in betrayal of her faltering resolution.</p><p>“But you don’t want to.”</p><p>The General lays down this last card, slowly falling apart. His handsome face darkened by his lose strands of hair, his coat falling from one of his shoulders, make him look unhinged. The only thing keeping him whole is the witch beneath him.</p><p>The one pulling his threads and now longs to unleash him.</p><p>“I can–”</p><p>His ferocious kiss swallows her protest, drinking at the cup of her angry lips. Rose bites him in return, her hands clawing his coat away from his back. Hux swiftly yanks his arms off it, his billowy sleeves fall lightly on Rose’s skin.</p><p>Their grunts mix in the clash of their mouths, their tongues battle for dominance. For who will make the other yield. Rose melts like the wax around them on the wooden floor. Hux’s hand travels up her thigh, bringing her legs around his hip at the same time Rose’s hand slithers between their bodies and closes around his engorged shaft.</p><p>He shudders between her fingers, gasping in her mouth. <em>Yes!</em> Rose exults as he falls apart. She guides him back into her, before reason gets the better of her; but the pleasure from her sensitive walls, parting so welcomingly around his cock, kills any sensible thoughts left in her. His moans echo hers as he thrusts slow and deep until Rose takes him whole.</p><p>Her legs shake from the stretch of his long thick length. There is a fire pooling in her belly right above the spot he reaches in her intimacy. Rose pushes her hips down on him, removing her ruined skirts out of the way as he moves back and forth with her.</p><p>His thrusts are languid, taking his time to better torture her. Rose’s cunt is so tender now that each pull and push trigger the most terrible itch.</p><p>Then Hux lifts her hips up, slightly changing their angle and Rose is screaming.</p><p>“More!”</p><p>A litany of vowels flows out of her mouth, making the flames of her circle flickering in rhythm with her sharp breath. Her plump body, wiggling between his arms is the most sinful thing Hux has ever witness. Her brows are knotting, deepening the angry frown on her face.</p><p>“Oh, my dear little witch…” Hux irks her with false coaxing. “What do you think that will happen to you after I took their heads? The people of this cursed town are going to come for you.”</p><p>Rose’s whole body is moving along the merciless pounding of the General. Her head lolls sideways every time he hits home, and every time she wants more. More than what life gave her. She wants everything that was taken away from her…</p><p>“In every place I was sent,” Hux hisses, increasing his speed between her widespread legs. “They were legion. You will never be safe.”</p><p>Rose’s nails leave visible scratches on the floor. Her body tenses with pent up rage. She wished her revenge would bring her peace, but her eyes waters at the realization that it is not the case. On the contrary…</p><p>“You want to watch them burn.” His dark velvety voice entices her.</p><p>Her frustration sends tears rolling down her cheeks. The thrill of killing the ones who make her suffer is at one spell’s reach. He is right, they are many more who will want her dead. And so many people like her who do not have her power…</p><p>Albeit Rose tries to coat his thirst for blood under the mantle of protection, she knows, as deep as the General touches her, that she wants more.<em> More, more!</em> Oh, if he doesn’t take her faster this instant, she will end him with her own hands!</p><p>Huffing heavily, Hux takes hold of her hips and slams roughly into her dripping wet slit. Her moans become loud cries as he indulges her lecherous thoughts.</p><p>Her walls are clenching around him, pulling him into the wildest ride to battle. Her wrath fuels him again and translate into relentless thrusts, abusing her in the dirtiest and most sinful ways.</p><p>“Instead of sending me back–” He grunts under his effort, sweat beading on his forehead and the small of his back. “Bring back my army, and I will conquer this land in your name! Give me the power to walk this Earth once more and I will be devoted to you, body and soul!”</p><p>Rose’s thoughts chants in rhythm with his fervent plea: <em>Reverse the spell, bring back the dead, bring back the cursed on the land of the living!</em></p><p><em>Curse them all</em>, Rose spit with pure hatred. Dark magic courses through her veins once again, rushing to her belly where her pleasure grows always higher!</p><p>“Ah! Don’t stop!” Rose urges her devoted soldier before her voice distorts on a frequency that vibrates with the shadows. She calls them to her, the forbidden words rolling seductively on her tongue. Darkness comes to her exactly like Hux rams into her harder and harder.</p><p>Rose’s pupils widen until their void completely devours her eyes. Her body begins to tremble from the magic, from his thrusts, from her desire to destroy everything that ever hurt her.</p><p>Her moans tear up the Earth, she comes and comes down to the bed where his army lies. Her climax reaches the depth of Hell and burns Rose with its evil touch. None of that compares to dark pleasure filling her, none of that matters when Hux coats her insides with his semen.</p><p>They lie still in pure agony, bodies entangled in unholy ways, until the night shakes from the curl of fingers, clenching where the sun no longer shines.</p><p>The claws of hundreds of hands start to awake and shovel the earth to the surface. In the woods, a deadly cold precedes the arrival of the soldiers. Until, one by one they break the forest ground like evil spawns sprouting from the lands where they laid.</p><p>Red coats tear the veil of mist, muskets shine under the moonlight, decayed soldiers gather and roam once again to the call of war. They are shadows turned to decayed flesh and bones. Animated by the dark magic that are calling them.</p><p>They chant in answer, their guttural voices blending with the howl the wind. And this sinister spell hisses between the crooked branches, carrying the macabre promise of justice to those who wronged the witch of Sleepy Hollow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>